


我的危险情人

by papanano



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papanano/pseuds/papanano
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

一、  
最近时钟塔的lord不太顺心，前几天有三路生意被人突然截了胡，当然生意这种事情原本就是你情我愿，他派出弗拉特和斯芬去谈本来也就没想着能顺顺利利，毕竟众所周知，这两个年轻人能干是很能干但在人情世故上总欠缺了几分火候，时钟塔几位声名赫赫的先生小姐们素来爱在武力上下功夫，自然不能指望他们谈判的手段。  
不过若是三笔生意被各路人马一抢而空倒还能让人释怀一二，但统统都被马其顿的人抢走就让lord非常不满了，自他从先代手里接过时钟塔的烂摊子之后整整十年，花费了不知多少功夫才将四分五裂的组织重新聚合起来、慢慢步上正轨，没想到在这当口马其顿的人三番五次的跑来找事儿。  
“不说起来有些奇怪，”格雷站在他身后轻声说道，“这两年马其顿的人频繁进出英国，虽然说可能有一部分是因为希腊经济不景气的关系，但我们这边也没好到哪里去啊。”  
“都是脱欧闹的，照我说10号就应该larry当家，那两派就都安稳了，”二世先生嫌弃地哼了一下，不知道是为了严重影响到他生意的国内局势、或者是唐宁街那只不会抓老鼠的猫又或者是在自己暴怒底线周围反复横跳的那群不知好歹的马其顿大汉，总之虽然三笔生意不算什么，但却莫名其妙地有种预感。  
好像有什么事情即将发生。  
他重重地啧了两声，将接下来的一并事物交给格雷和考列斯处理，自己开着车回家去了，毕竟今天那个蠢货将乘下午四点半的飞机从希腊飞回英国，他得赶紧回去并在路上买瓶佐餐的红酒。  
Lord的恋人，当然时钟塔的大部分人都不知道那位先生的存在，甚至lord本人也从未对对方就自己的职业说过一句真话，以至于亚历山大一直以来都以为这位先生从事教师行业，过着朝九晚五、有寒暑假的平淡生活，和枪、子弹、各种赌场完全联系不到一起。  
当然lord也希望恋人对此一无所知，毕竟，那个亚历山大是个粗粗大大的渔夫，成天在地中海上飘荡，偶尔他也会想，钓鱼到底能赚什么钱，但那家伙却义正言辞地训斥他，无论什么工作都有其存在的必要，渔夫也好农民也好都是维持那个名为国家的庞大机器中微小齿轮的一部分，少了任何一个都有可能让那机器彻底崩溃。  
在讲道理方面，埃尔梅罗二世先生一直是说不过对方的，虽然曾经有那么一瞬间，这位先生对对方的来历心存疑惑——一个渔夫照理来说不太可能如此有见地，但爱情就是这样突如其来，它如同闪电瞬间击中了这位先生的心灵，让他再也不愿意去追究对方的身份和来历，只是每到渔业旺季的时候那家伙总会出海实在是令人烦恼。  
哦当然这绝对不是他这几天感到寂寞的主要原因，而是没有亚历山大的存在，他心中各种苦闷找不到完美的发泄口，只能闷在心里，甚至因为对方没回来让他更是诸事无法提起精神，生意也好、生活也好，总之这几天乱糟糟的。


	2. Chapter 2

二、  
伊斯坎达尔一边收拾东西一边在接培宋的电话，他身边的几个人里就属培宋最唠叨，以至于这个原本应该十五分钟就结束的话题拖拖拉拉了接近半小时，“你说快点！”他忍不住打断那家伙的抱怨，顺手将来复枪的瞄准器拆下来塞进了钓鱼包的侧袋里，“我已经知道时钟塔里只有一群毛都没长齐的小鬼了，然后呢？不过就是抢了那位lord三笔生意，况且对方也不怎么在乎的样子，没有气冲冲的必要。”  
“抛出两个小鬼，这和蔑视我们有什么区别？”培宋非常不满地哼了一声，“虽然我……不，应该说我们所有人并不赞成您将一部分生意挪到英国这一决定，但既然要进入英国就必定会和时钟塔开展，对方不可能允许我们切下蛋糕的一部分，我们也不可能看着这么一大块蛋糕从嘴边跑过去，更何况那个暴发户……”  
“那个人叫埃尔梅罗。”  
“二世！如果是那位先代的话，还能选择在谈判桌前适当地聊上几句，但现在这个也太不把马其顿放在眼里了吧！”培宋又抱怨了两句终于想起还有正事要说，伊斯坎达尔只听到电话那头沉默了几秒，欧迈尼斯接过了电话，“王，明天晚上有个晚餐会，是中东的那位下的请帖，既然您在英国，那我们这边就不派其他人参加了。”  
“哦哦，那家伙的酒非常不错，我去就行了，”身高两米的大汉应道，他手里的来复枪在刚才的那三十多分钟里已经被拆成了一个个细小的零件，被分门别类地藏进了钓鱼包和冷藏箱里，他当然得把这些东西藏得隐秘些，毕竟他的恋人，一位可敬的大学讲师可完全不知道自己的同居人到底是什么身份，“至于时钟塔，不用太过理会他们，埃尔梅罗家族盘踞在英国这么多年，虽然先代因为卷入了奇奇怪怪的桃色事件而不幸去世，但接手的那个手腕相当高杆，他能培养出那么多年轻人为他所用便不能小觑，谨慎一点，将一切事情控制在能够谈判的范围内。”  
“当然，不过王，有件事情我们真的非常好奇，”欧迈尼斯好像按下了功放按钮，伊斯坎达尔立刻听到了他大部分心腹欢快的笑声，“您那位一直藏着掖着的恋人，到底是何许人物，什么时候能让我们见一面呢？在海滨钓鱼时结下的恋情，听起来就是一段佳话。”  
的确是段佳话，伊斯坎达尔笑了一下，“那个小子十分可爱，实在看不出他能教书育人，天哪他到底怎么长的才能在十九岁后还长高三十厘米，若是篮球队的学习一下他的食谱，今年就不会止步八强了。”  
电话那头大家哄笑起来，伊斯坎达尔隐隐约约能听到有个小子在说他藏得太紧之类的没大没小的废话，不过他素来对自己的心腹非常宽容，并不会因为这种小事而生气，在仔细算了一下时间之后，他背起钓鱼包朝外面走去，“好了，我去谈恋爱了，剩下的事情等我明天赴宴回来再说。”  
此时距离时钟塔的lord回到家还有十六分钟、距离明天的晚宴还有二十六小时三十分钟、距离时钟塔和马其顿开战还有二十八小时五十分钟，这位真名伊斯坎达尔的渔夫先生与其他任何一个热恋中的人一样在思考晚上的烛光晚餐和接下来甜甜蜜蜜的相会，完全没有察觉到危机正在降临。


	3. Chapter 3

三、  
“他俩谈起恋爱简直和小学生一样。”中东的情报商端着酒杯躺在自己挚友的大腿上，“马其顿的大块头素来莽得很，会信时钟塔的加班狂是个老师也就算了，毕竟那个黑长直的确挺有点老师的样子，但那加班狂平时读的书到底去了哪里？地中海的渔业都已经危机到了需要成立地中海渔业保护协会的地步了，哪里来的渔夫？”  
“你都说了有渔业保护协会，自然会有那么一两个渔夫的，”恩奇都在拆吉尔伽美什的台这方面素来是不遗余力的，况且那位先生本性认真，有时候很难接上他朋友那过于复杂迂回、充满恶趣味的想法，“我能理解你搀和进去的原因，毕竟希腊最近房地产生意异常红火，而英国却因为脱欧的关系，政策变得不稳定起来，你想有所动作非常正常。”但这并不是这家伙同时招惹马其顿和时钟塔的理由，不过绿色长发的先生绝不会就此多说什么，乌鲁克从来不惧怕任何挑战。  
不过，正如吉尔伽美什所说的那样，这件事情确实过于好笑了，虽然双方当事人在碰面的瞬间经历了震惊、不可置信、怒不可遏和鉴于周围局势复杂性不得不立刻变换的假笑（埃尔梅罗二世先生比伊斯坎达尔先生更敏捷些，但他身边那两个年轻人的反应可比另一位先生带在身边的夸张多了），但令主办方遗憾的是他俩并没有当场互相扇对方一个耳光，反而在晚餐结束之后还能非常克制、礼貌甚至还带着点笑意向对方致敬、问候和告别，这就让吉尔伽美什觉得有些没意思了，以至于这位中东的富翁在确定没有戏看之后只能百无聊赖地赖在自己挚友身边找点安慰。  
“不过虽然本人很克制，但双方的手下未必会会很冷静吧？”恩奇都琢磨了几秒好奇地问道，他对双方身边经常出场的几张脸略有些了解，自然很清楚双方身边都有性格比较极端、容易招惹上麻烦的品种，所以即使双方boss没有想要开战的意思，光凭这件事情本身就能让两边打成一团，“所以说不定还会有消息传出来，当然会闹成什么样子就得看双方boss约束手下的能力了。”  
金发红颜的先生笑着抚掌，他完全能够想象两边此时此刻闹起来的样子，但实际上的情况比他想得更复杂。  
“我要告诉你们件事情你们千万不要害怕。”斯芬坐在阶梯的最上端一脸严肃地看向他的朋友、同僚们，此时此刻这位看似沉稳的先生实际上慌得不行，他甚至不知道自己接下来准备说的那段话会引发什么样的后果，但此时此刻他的老师、一手教育他成长的埃尔梅罗二世先生正端坐在自己的办公室，反锁着门、甚至连格雷都被请了出来，以至于他觉得自己应该、至少应该做些什么才能洗清时钟塔所蒙受的耻辱。  
“我们是时钟塔的人有什么可怕的？”因为太擅长搞事了，所以今天晚上的宴会老师并没有带上他，无所事事的弗拉特只能在办公室里打了一晚上的GALGAME，但他说完这句话就发现站在斯芬边上的考列斯脸色变得比刚才更难看了，“你们俩怎么了？就去吃了一顿饭，还马上就回来了，难道说中东土豪只给几粒枣子就当晚餐了？”  
比起怒气冲天的斯芬，考列斯至少还有那么几分理智，他的老师在掩饰情绪方面是个高手、在逞强方面也是如此，所以他实在说不好，在乌鲁克的算计下——他非常确信吉尔伽美什早就摸清了他老师与老师恋人的身份，不然也不会有这莫名其妙的宴会，但他实在说不好他老师到底有多生气，毕竟众所周知，恋人之间有很多事情是可以得过且过的，却也有很多事情发生就会彻底摧毁一段感情。  
“那个家伙！那个家伙居然是马其顿的人！那是马其顿的亚历山大啊？”斯芬叫了起来，而听众们大多一脸懵逼。  
“马其顿？马其顿的人又来抢生意了吗？”  
“是我们知道的那个马其顿吗？”  
“亚历山大到英国了？”  
“什么呀！”金发的少年恨恨地一巴掌拍在墙上，“那个亚历山大就是老师的那个高个子恋人啊！”  
伊薇特愣了两秒，这位小姐原来是没兴趣搀和这场“同学内部会议”的，但下一秒她就尖叫了起来，“什么！你说什么！亚历山大是谁？老师的恋人不是……那不就是说，老师分手了？我又有机会了！”  
“这倒是不可能有的。”考列斯忍不住吐槽了一句，他试图将正在气头上的斯芬拉住但那个少年已经不管不顾地叫了起来，“马其顿的人居然敢用这种手段简直卑鄙无耻。”  
不，还不到这个地步吧，这种事情难道不应该先去问问boss？还算有理智的宴会受邀嘉宾有气无力地抬了抬手，就看到除了自己之外的其他人都冲了出去，连还在犹豫的格雷也被拖走了，“不，真的！等一下啊你们！”


	4. Chapter 4

四、  
“我要告诉你们件事情你们千万不要害怕。”帕迪卡斯晕晕乎乎地拨通了托勒密的电话，“不，事实上我觉得太可怕了！”  
“哦，恩奇都暴打吉尔伽美什的场面看起来是挺可怕的。”托勒密说的事情发生在五六年前，那时候本次桃色事件的另一位当事人尚且稚嫩，自然没有资格出席这种社交活动，但马其顿的大部分人却都围观到了乌鲁克内部独特的“感情交流”，“我记得你上次看到过啊？不用担心继续吃就行了。”  
“不，事实上。”作为一个成年人，帕迪卡斯可比斯芬要沉得住气多了，但饶是如此也被刚才那段可怕的事故吓得不轻，他一边打电话一边试图回忆亚历山大离开时的表情，那是笑容，毋庸置疑，他的boss笑得非常开心，但这到底是面对仇敌时的笑容还是面对恋人时的笑容，尚未品尝过恋爱滋味的帕迪卡斯暂且分辨不清，然而即使如此，他也有无数话想要对托勒密倾诉，“我看到了boss的恋人。”  
“诶！”这声音不是从电话里传出来的，帕迪卡斯愣了几秒才发现托勒密的脑袋从三楼的窗口探了出来，紧随其后的是其他几张熟悉的面孔，他们各个面露期待地四下搜索着然后一脸嫌弃地看向尚且沉浸在震惊中的同僚，“人呢？”  
“你们怎么来了！”帕迪卡斯叫了起来，但随即有个可怕的冒了出来，“你们知道了！”  
“知道了什么？”托勒密不太明白自己人和自己人说话还要隔着两层楼交流、也不明白帕迪卡斯所指的知道到底是知道了什么，实际上他被叫来英国也是今天早上差不多八点才发生的事情。伊斯坎达尔一通电话让他把所有人都叫来却并没有说到底来做什么，可是今天早上雅典暴雨导致了大部分飞往欧洲其他地方的航班不得不推迟了起飞时间，等他们匆忙抵达的时候，马其顿的领袖却早就已经带着帕迪卡斯赴宴了，根本没能搞明白他们神神秘秘的boss到底想要做什么，“我们什么都不知道！快说吧boss的恋人怎么了？”  
好吧，看在宙斯的份上，如果接下来引发了什么可怕的灾难，请无论如何都宽恕我！可怜的年轻人深吸了一口气，带着点绝望的哭腔冲着比他年长五岁、所有人中年龄最大的莱昂纳图斯叫了起来，“boss的恋人是时钟塔的boss。”  
这句话信息量实在是太大了，托勒密花了整整十秒才理清了这复杂的人际关系，但随之而来的是另一个疑问，“不是说……是个什么大学讲师吗？十分可爱、教书育人、十年前才一米五十出头、这十年里突然暴涨了三十厘米之类的，昨天的电话你不也在旁边吗？”  
不不不，大学老师已经不是问题的重点了，他一拍脑袋才突然想起来就是昨天，马其顿抢了时钟塔的三笔生意。  
这群汉子尚且没有意识到帕迪卡斯所说的这句话里隐藏着多么可怕的深意，然而却并非没有人发现这点，“那样一个废物！他居然敢欺骗boss！”赫菲的妹妹尖叫了起来，她和在场的其他男性不同，对伊斯坎达尔的态度要更加极端一些，当然并不是说她与马其顿的主人之间存在着什么私情，而是将在场所有人都有的那种崇拜和敬仰变得更为浓烈一些而已，大部分时候这种情绪没什么毛病，大家也都不会将她的一些小脾气当回事儿，然而现在这一声尖叫（暂且不去讨论是否逻辑合理、情绪稳定）却引发了一些其他的猜想。  
伊斯坎达尔知道那个人是时钟塔的boss吗？  
如果知道，那之前所发生的一切都不过是情侣之间的小玩笑，彼此隐藏身份最多让大家一笑了之，若是不知道，就有许多地方值得商榷了。  
“我不知道boss知不知道，我只知道他回来的路上都在笑。”  
“那他现在人呢？”  
“说是去打电话了。”对话进展到这里的时候，帕迪卡斯略微平静了一点，他仔细琢磨了一下伊斯坎达尔之前所有的表情变化，还有对方一到总部就丢下自己走进办公室开始打电话的行为，该不会是那两个人其实早就对对方的身份心中有数，之前在吉尔伽美什那里统统都是做戏吧？  
但他尚未来得及将这一切说出口的时候，少女就从三楼跳了下来，“那个王八蛋人呢！”  
“什么？”  
“居然敢欺骗boss，他别想活过今天。”说着，她丢下在场的其他人，气冲冲地走了出去。


	5. Chapter 5

五、

已知马其顿与时钟塔的官方公开据点相距23.3公里，斯芬带着六个人、赫菲带着七个人各以时速80公里的速度向对方据点前进，请问多少时间双方会碰到一起？  
时钟塔出动的人平均年龄只有18岁，而马其顿那方最大的莱昂纳图斯已经30了，自然不会真和法律意义上的小孩子一言不合打起来，事实上双方只有争论中心吵得不亦乐乎的赫菲妹妹和斯芬情绪比较激动，其他人——正确地说应该是马其顿的其他人都一脸无可奈何，而时钟塔方面跑出来的要么是来加油助威的、要么是来看好戏的、还有一脸懵逼什么都不知道就被拖出来的。  
所以为什么要和小孩子在大街上吵这么尴尬的话题？年长的先生们此时此刻只恨不得立刻将那两个当事人拖出来，找个中立的、私密的、能够容下这么多人的地方（他们拒绝去时钟塔，当然时钟塔也绝对不会同意去他们的地盘）将整件事情说个清楚明白，毕竟桃色新闻在这一行实在是太多了。  
对了……伊斯坎达尔呢？  
彼时所有人才幡然想起，在刚才他们急匆匆冲出据点的时候，他们的boss还在二楼打电话这一事实，在这点上时钟塔就能干了些，总有那么一两个既不愿意凑热闹也幸运地没有被拖走当看客的少年留在原地，让埃尔梅罗二世先生有个找寻的方向。  
赫菲小姐在毒舌方面很有一套，斯芬虽然不擅长吵架，但弗拉特睁眼说瞎话的能力屈指可数，三个人车轱辘了半天也没辩出个结果最终反而是那位小姐恼羞成怒到了要动手的地步，这就有点过头了，马其顿的先生们一拥而上将那位小姐拉了回来，“还没搞清楚到底怎么回事儿呢，和小孩子吵什么！”  
“谁是小孩子。”时钟塔那边立刻有人回了句嘴。  
“谁应谁就是小孩子！”赫菲妹妹冷笑一声让这好不容易平息了的局面又乱了起来，格雷在双方人马彼此推搡里转来转去最终一头栽进了一个人的怀里，红色的围巾、黑色的大衣，是boss！她感动地抬起头刚试图就现在的场面进行个简单的说明就看到了另一个人站在埃尔梅罗二世身边。  
她从未见过那个男人，事实上就身高而言，二世先生在时钟塔可谓是一枝独秀——当然弗拉特一直坚定地认为自己之所以比boss略微矮一点是因为他的生长期还没过去，老师既然能以十九岁“高龄”不可思议地再长高三十公分，他在和老师一样岁数的时候怎么着也能与对方身高持平。而那位红头发的先生却更高、更壮，哪怕就这样粗粗地看上一眼，时钟塔的boss也被衬托得纤细又瘦弱，仿佛能被对方轻而易举地笼在怀里。明明一个人穿着红色的夹克、一个人穿着黑色的风衣却微妙地在色彩和花纹上有着相似之处，彼此的影子莫名其妙地融在了一起，被边上路灯的灯光拉出一条细小的连线。  
“热闹！”大汉拍了拍手，顺势将二世朝他的怀里拉了一拉，“平时怎么没见到你们的动作这么迅速？打完电话发现整栋房子里只剩下我一个人了。”  
OK！  
帕迪卡斯翻了个白眼，这种态度、这种语气、这种动作、这种关系还有什么疑问吗？这特么就是恋人的恶趣味，闲的蛋疼的小情趣、彼此心知肚明出门还要装腔作势，可怕的恋爱酸臭味直冲天际让马其顿所有人都龇牙咧嘴，“好了好了散了散了，明天大家在一起吃个饭吧。”赫菲先生拖着他大受打击的妹子朝时钟塔那边挥了挥手，再上下打量了两下他那英明神武却笑得傻乎乎的boss之后毫不犹豫地抛下了对方，跳上了一旁的机车，“boss，唯独今天晚上，我们一个都不想看到你。”  
马其顿的人撤得飞快，留下了时钟塔那群好奇心过于旺盛的年轻人，伊薇特小姐惨叫一声，非常浮夸地栽倒在了格雷身上，楚楚可怜地凝视着她的boss，埃尔梅罗二世先生不为所动，反而朝恋人那边瞟了一眼，脸上突然浮出了一丝笑容。  
让我们将时间转回到二十四小时之前，这两位先生一起享用了美味的外卖，按照常理他俩应该坐在一起打一轮游戏——某著名战棋游戏出了新作，一起攻略是前段时间他俩约好的事情，然而今天埃尔梅罗二世先生并没有及时弯下腰去开启游戏机反而犹豫了起来，“我……明天晚上有点事要出个门，不能一起去看电影了。”  
“真巧，”正在收拾餐桌残局的渔夫先生笑了一下，“刚想跟你说，明天晚上我也有事要出去吃饭，电影的话，再晚一点……比如十一点怎么样？”  
时钟塔的lord若有所思地看了他一眼，突然问道，“你要去吃饭，我也要去吃饭，我俩不会是受到了同一个人的邀请吧？”  
房间里的气氛微妙地凝重了起来，渔夫先生歪了歪头，他手上尚且端着两个装着骨头的盘子，身上套着件印有黑色小猫图案的围裙，这样居家又温馨的样子却在那句话后莫名露出了一丝杀意，不过却在下一秒消失得无影无踪，“我觉得天底下的事情说不定就这么巧，”他开开心心地说道，“邀请我们的是同一个人、我们能愉快地坐在一起吃饭，说不定我能偷偷把盘子里的胡萝卜分给你，你也会小心翼翼地把青豆塞给我，如果你愿意的话，我们还能趁着主办方自己闹腾的时候私下里偷个吻，简直完美。”  
“有道理，”二世先生站了起来，就在渔夫以为这事儿就告一段落的时候，时钟塔的lord突然大喝一声，“有道理个鬼啊你这个蠢货，非要在那时候丢人吗？我以为这么多年你的脑子怎么着都该有点进步了，没想到居然还是这么一根筋。”  
这话说得实在过分，伊斯坎达尔顿时不高兴了，“是啊，可不像你，小时候还会黏在我身边喊rider、rider，转眼一过十年居然长大了这么多，第一眼完全没认出来。”  
“你呢！看在上帝的份上我的身高虽然值得吐槽，你的模样岂不是更让人震惊，除了红发之外，你有哪点和当年碰到我时的你有相似之处？脑回路吗！”  
他俩毫不停歇地互相抨击了对方足足十分钟，却在最后不知那个人先笑了一下，瞬间就将剑拔弩张的气氛彻底打消了，伊斯坎达尔将盘子里的骨头丢进厨余垃圾袋里，一边顺手将握着手柄正在准备选双人对战模式的先生拽进了怀里，“戏演得不错啊，大学讲师先生？”  
“当然，比起你来我绝对值个奥斯卡，在骗人之前好歹动动脑子，地中海哪里来的渔夫，你以为每个人都有能力去钓蓝鳍金枪鱼吗？”韦伯没好气地戳了戳对方那傲人的肱二头肌，“拿钓鱼做幌子，我当时竟然没叫人将你立刻拿下已经非常客气了。”  
“哦？你说你演技精湛？那让我们来讨论讨论格雷吧，那个小姑娘可爱是很可爱，但她的枪放在那么明显的地方，当我是瞎子吗？”  
“你的枪藏在钓鱼包里我有说过一句话吗？”  
“你的枪就在沙发扶手下面，我已经摸到过四回了，还有你就没有发现，这么藏枪会弄歪准心。”  
“不是有你帮我调整吗。”二世先生歪了歪头，说话的腔调已经愈发接近于十年前的他本人。说来也巧这两位先生虽然恋爱时间很短，实际上早在十年前就已经见过面了，当然事情还必须追溯到十年前的一场持续时间不过两周的黑帮乱战，彼时少年埃尔梅罗二世还只能被称为韦伯•威尔维特，是个可怜兮兮、没什么太大能力却心比天高、胆子比老鼠还小的少年，他跟在他老师艾尔梅洛伊先生身边亲眼见证了一个家族的兴起和消亡、一个天才的降临和陨落，一场只持续了不到十天的悲惨恋爱史。  
他没法说奥迪纳先生一定是错的、艾尔梅洛伊先生一定是对的，毕竟他自己也悄无声息地爱上了一个人。  
伊斯坎达尔……或者说亚历山大。  
马其顿的继承人。  
少年人的爱恋如同火焰，瞬间点燃又瞬间熄灭，伊斯坎达尔回到了马其顿，他则顶着压力继承了埃尔梅罗家族，成为了时钟塔的Lord，再相遇是十年后，明明彼此面容有了巨大的改变、明明身份已经有了微妙的变化，爱神的箭却并没有因为时间而有所暗淡，反而因此愈发绵长，两个一眼就能看透的谎言，两张模糊不清的照片最终在彼此之间的笑声中成就了一个吻，将十年前未能完全说出口的话化成了最为完美的圆。  
“明知道是我居然还抢了时钟塔三笔生意，混蛋。”埃尔梅罗二世先生冷哼了一声，顺手将雪茄塞进了烟灰缸。  
“有钱大家一起赚不是更好？”伊斯坎达尔笑了笑将其实依旧过比自己矮了一个头的lord拉近了怀里，“哦，说实话我挺喜欢演戏的。”  
“好啊，明天就去表演一下怒目相对好了，看看到时候谁家更发疯。”  
“你家！”  
“不，肯定是你家。”


	6. Chapter 6

尾声

伊斯坎达尔接到电话的时候，他的手下们正压着一个胆大包天的小子走进来，那家伙违反了马其顿一贯以来的原则，在街道上肆无忌惮的兜售白粉，无论老的小的，只要给钱都能从他手里拿货。一直以来欧洲大部分黑帮是看不上这种生意，他们更乐意从一些灰色地带赚取金钱，而不会碰这种容易引来警方瞩目、可能引发围剿的烫手山芋。  
在大部分时候，黑帮和这种人始终保持着不远不近的距离，那些家伙有自己拿货的渠道和流程、有自己的地盘和生意伙伴，那些该死的粉末会从金三角、墨西哥流出，通过船运——现在飞机查得更严格了，只有海运还算凑活——流到世界各地，经过那群家伙的分装再行售卖。他们之间几乎不会有什么交集，黑帮懒得管这群疯子的闲事，而这群亡命之徒也不乐意招惹黑帮，他们的道路泾渭分明。但贪婪往往会让人忘乎所以，哪怕是三令五申的警告也依旧有人会因为巨额利润伸出手。  
“怎么了？”他一手接起电话，另一只手正把玩着一盒雪茄，伊斯坎达尔对烟草并不挑剔，但他的恋人，那位时钟塔的lord却很挑剔味道，眼前这一盒被小心码放在橡木玻璃盒里的是前几天对方送给他的礼物。  
“哦，我回来吃饭，”电话那头不知说了些什么逗得他笑了两声，“鱼很好，格雷的手艺也很好，我竟不知道你的手下如此记仇，没必要、十分没有必要。”  
他俩又说了两句，这段时间对于一对恋人来说走得飞快但对于被丢在地上等待审判的家伙而言却如同一个世纪那样煎熬。好不容易，这个越洋电话终于告一段落，伊斯坎达尔顶着他那些部下们微妙的眼神轻轻咳嗽了两声，“好了，我赶时间回家吃饭，所以你可以死了。”  
在所有人嫌弃的目光中，他象征性地挥了挥手，再次确认兜里藏着的方盒子之后，意气风发地从那家伙身上跨了过去。


End file.
